


A Day Off

by thatolikid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatolikid/pseuds/thatolikid
Summary: Hoshi gets needy on their day off and wants to have sex with his boyfriend who is working on songs
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Channee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channee/gifts).



> So, this is for @channee
> 
> Hope you like it and sorry it took so long

Today was one of the very rare days Seventeen had off, the 13 boys did different things on days like these. Some members sat around the dorms, playing video games, reading, cooking or just taking some naps for well-needed sleep. Some members decided to go out, shopping, going to the movie theatres, and ending with eating and drinking at a barbecue spot. However, one member wasn’t in any of those places. Woozi sat at his desk, alternating scribbling out lines and words on a beat-up, in a nearly full notebook and adding layers to a melody. On a normal day off, another member would be doing the same thing, not making songs, but working. Hoshi would normally be in the practice room, relaying his ideas from his notebook to manifesting them by acting them out in the mirror. However, today he sitting on the couch in the dorms, scrolling through his phone until he scrolled on a photo of his boyfriend on social media and rolled off the couch with a groan. 

Mingyu looks over with a puzzled expression, taking his eyes off the pot of soup he was making. “What’s wrong, Hoshi?” he asks

“Woozi said he would be a minute in the studio and I miss him, it’s our day off.” he pouts and gets up. “Can I steal some of the food you’re making? I am visiting him.” 

Mingyu nods and gets two of the bento boxes they had lying around from previous activities they had and puts a full meal into them and then hands them to Hoshi as he rushes out the door. Hoshi walks the few blocks over to the studio, opening the door and basically running into the elevator. He pushes the button onto the right floor, when the door opens he power walks to the frosted glass door and punches in the code that Hoshi somehow convinced Woozi to give him. He walks in and hugs Woozi from the back, throwing the lunches on the small couch that was in the corner. Woozi flinches a little before taking his headphones off to look at his boyfriend wearing a very obvious pout. 

Woozi gives him a quick peck before turning back to the screen of sound clips before asking “Why are you here, baby?” 

Soonyoung drapes himself over the back of his boyfriend, slowly turning to sit on his lap and look at Woozi with a pout. 

Woozi gives a chuckle and asks, “aww, is my baby needy?” 

Hoshi nods and hugs him, burying his blushed face in the smaller man’s shoulder and muttering, “We barely get any days off and I wanted to spend it with you. I never get a day to just watch movies can’t cuddle and play” You could hear the pout in his voice. 

“How about this, let me finish what I am doing then you’ll have me for the rest of the day. It’ll take an hour and a half at the most for me to finish.” Woozi says, pausing to push against the dancer a little, and cupping his cheeks to make eye contact. “Can you do that for me, kitten? Or are you feeling babyboy today?” 

Hoshi nods and confirms “I’m feeling babyboy, sir” before sliding off and sits on the couch for a minute, watching the older man’s fingers glide over the keyboard and typing on the computer to input what he needed. 

If Hoshi didn’t know any better he could have said that Woozi was intentionally teasing him. The sight alone started to stir up heat in between his legs so he decided to try and speed up the process and get what he wants. 

He wanted to be a good boy, he really did but he didn’t want to wait anymore so he got and noticed how engrossed his boyfriend was in his work, still wearing his headphones. Hoshi slid under his desk and bit his lip as he slowly pulled down the waistband on Jihoon’s sweatpants, however, Hoshi did not think that his boyfriend would have noticed that his pants would be pulled down. Woozi grabbed his wrist and looked down to the pouting boy with a raised eyebrow. 

“And what were you doing, babyboy?” Woozi asked, holding eye contact. 

“I wanted to pleasure sir.” He says simply, then goes to plead. “Please, just this then I will be a good boy.” 

Woozi sighs and gives in slightly, “fine, but only cockwarming. Do you understand?”

Hoshi gives a nod, pulling out his lover’s cock and starts sinking down on it as the other man goes back to work. Hoshi waits a little before slowly starting to bob up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and blushing as he knew how loud the slurping sounds would be. After a minute or two he snakes a hand down into his own pants, starting to stroke himself. He only got a few pumps in before a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him off his boyfriend’s cock.

“What did I say?” Woozi demands, looking down at Hoshi. 

“You said that I could only cockwarm you…” he admits, trailing off and looking at a panel of the wall that was suddenly so interesting when a slap to his cheek forced him to look the the man above him

“And you did not just cockwarm me, you were selfish. Not only did you disobey, you thought you would be so sneaky that I wouldn’t notice you were touching yourself. That makes you a bad boy, correct? And what do bad boys get?” 

Hoshi looks up, feeling slightly guilty but mostly happy as he is getting what he wanted but he did not let it show. He knew he won because Woozi was easily riled up. “Yes, sir. I am a bad boy and bad boys get punished.” He whimpers

“Good, it seems that you aren’t as dumb as I thought you were.” The dominant man spits, sending a jolt to the dancer’s dick as well as a bead of precum “now, I am going to finish this piece of the sound, you are going to sit on the couch kneeling and hands behind your back so I know you are not doing anything else you shouldn’t.” 

Hoshi gives a curt nod, knowing his dom’s limits and knows that if he disobeyed even more his punishment would be one he didn’t enjoy. He sits there as Woozi hits the last few notes before saving and closing the program. He takes off his headphones, opens a drawer and fishes out a pink ring with a matching remote that he knows well. 

Woozi gets up and stands over the boy. “Are you ready to go? I just need you to take off your pants and spread your legs, then we go home.” Woozi demands, and Hoshi lifts his hips so that the older can slide his pants down with his underwear. Jihoon puts on the cock ring and pulls up the younger’s pants, fixing his cock in it so that when they walk in public no one could really tell how the pouting boy was so turned on. 

Woozi packs up his backpack and turns off the lights, walking out with his boyfriend and presses the elevator button to go down. They stand in silence until they hear the door open and Woozi waits for the door to close to pin him to the wall and places a hand on the submissive’s throat.

“I’m going to shower, I want you on the bed, bent over and hands behind your back. Can you do that, babyboy?” He growls, looking into Hoshi’s eyes. 

The younger nods and Woozi lets go right as the door opens. Hoshi grabs onto Woozi’s hand and they start the walk back to the dorms. After walking for about a minute, Woozi clicks the remote in his pocket, not even sparing a glance at the other boy as he tries to not let out a noise and his knees buck a little. Only one more block and he was almost done. Woozi decided to have a little mercy on him and turned off the ring. Hoshi looks at him with a thankful look before they reached the steps to their apartment. Woozi pressed the button to their floor and Hoshi was barely keeping it together. The elevator finally dinged, Hoshi basically ran to the door and opened it and ran to their room, closing the door. Woozi followed in after a few seconds to get some puzzled looks from a few members who were sitting there. 

"He decided to be a little brat and tease me. He needs to learn his place" he shrugs to several understanding nods as he continues to the bathroom. He closes the door and strips off his clothing, turning on the stream of water to rid himself of the dirt on him. 

In the next room Hoshi was getting undressed, folding his clothes neatly and in a neat pile on the table and he bent over the bed. His cheeks were dusted a light red because of the position he was in, he was so vulnerable. Anyone could walk in and see him like this. After a couple of minutes his thoughts wandered to what was in store for him, it took all his strength not to rut against the sheets even though his cock was dripping just from the thoughts he was having. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a door open and close. 

Without even looking back, he knew better, he whines a "mommy please" 

Woozi sits on the bed next to him, with a raised eyebrow. The younger only called him that when he was deep in subspace. "Okay baby. Can you bend over my lap?" He asks, patting it as the pouting boy did as told. 

"Could you tell me what you did wrong?" Woozi asked, softly rubbing and groping the submissives ass

Hoshi nods and says "I was a bad boy who teased mommy and didn't listen" 

"Good boy. However, you do need to be punished as you were a bad boy" he comments "count them for me. I'm doing 20 and if you miscount I'm restarting." 

Hoshi nods and waits for the first stroke. Woozi waits a moment before bringing his hand down. "O-one" he whines before being able to count the rest, squirming slightly after slap 15

"That's it baby. You did so well for mommy. Can you lay on your back for me, Babyboy?" Woozi praises, lifting him up and putting him on his back. 

Hoshi lays on his back and does so, nodding quickly. Woozi follows after him, strattling him and lining himself up with the boy under him before Woozi let's himself sink down on Hoshi's cock with a sigh and a high whine from the boy under him. 

Woozi splays his hands out on Hoshi's chest and starts to move his hips. Hoshi lets out Keens and whines, knuckles white from gripping the sheets so hard as not to snap his hips up. He knows better. Woozi props himself up and starts bouncing and that's when Hoshi looses control. He snaps his hips up and quickly reverses the action with wide eyes, knowing that he made a mistake, he sees the change in Woozi's eyes. He wonders if he would get another punishment, or worse get the punishment of being ignored but a sharp sting to his cheek and a hand on his throat brings him out of it. 

"What is the rule when mommy rides you?" Woozi growls, squeezing a little, letting him know that even though Hoshi is entirely unbound and bigger than him that Woozi could take his life and Hoshi would let him. 

"I don't move. When mommy rides me I'm his toy" he whines, looking away out of embarrassment. 

Woozi grabs his cheeks and forces him to look him in the eyes. "That's it. Let mommy hear you and see your pretty face." He says.

He starts bouncing again, head rocked back as he works himself on the boy below him. Hoshi closes his eyes, he wanted to last, he wanted to be good but it was too much. 

"Mommy, mommy, please, please, please, I need to cum, please mommy. I need to-" he was begging and whining but his body reacted before him and Woozi felt the liquid enter him.

Woozi pulls off and manhandles Hoshi by hair with an angered look to sit up. He slaps Hoshi. Hard. Causing the boy to tear up. 

"Looks like I need to teach my whore how to have control." He says and gets the rope. Hoshi knows what that means. His hands would be bound and well as his legs, spread open and he would be edged. 

Hoshi nods and gets into position, barely keeping it together as the older positions and ties the roles. He was biting his lip to keep from crying. 

Woozi sits in front of him with a fleshlight and slowly sinks it down on his cock. "My little pathetic whore can't do one thing for me. He can't even please me a little, I would be better off with a dildo" he says, in a mocking tone. 

The last line hit Hoshi hard.  _ He can't even please him a little. I'm not good enough.  _ Hoshi lets the tears fall and he lets out a barely audible "red" 

At that moment Woozi's expression changes, his look softens and he pulls the fleshlight off and undoes the ropes as fast as he could and cradles the now sobbing young boy. Woozi gets a carton of apple juice from the bedside table and pushes it to Hoshi's lips.

"Please baby drink. What happened?" He asks, concerned he did something wrong

Hoshi lets out a few more sobs before managing "i-im not good enough for mommy. I can't please him, I'm not good enough"

Woozi's eyes widen as he plants kisses everywhere he can as he gives him reassurance. 

Eventually Hoshi calms down and they both take a bath before watching a movie and falling asleep

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it seemed a little short but I knew if I didn't do it now, it would never happen. 
> 
> If you liked it please leave a kudos or comment


End file.
